The use of speech recognition technology is becoming a viable means to control one's environment. As the sophistication of speech-activated technology increases and the cost of the associated hardware and software decreases, the use of speech-controlled devices will be commonplace. Applications for speech recognition technology are numerous and include the control of appliances, consumer electronics, toys, and tools. Products and services employing speech recognition are developing rapidly and are continuously applied to new markets.
The use of speech recognition is ideal wherever the hands and/or the eyes are busy. Speech commands are a quick, hands-free way to control electrical devices. The dangers associated with walking into a dark room, or the inconveniences of interrupting tasks in order to turn on appliances or lights, are alleviated by the utilization of speech recognition technology.
Speech recognition technology has been in development for more than 25 years resulting in a variety of hardware and software tools for personal computers. In a typical application, a speech recognition circuit board and compatible software programs are inserted into a computer.
These add on programs, which operate continuously in the background of the computer's operating system, are designed to accept spoken words and either execute the spoken command or convert the words into text. The disadvantage in using this approach to control individual appliances is the necessity of one or more computers. Also, it is unlikely that manufacturers will add full blown computer systems to control appliances such as washing machines or electronic products such as stereos. Computer controlled systems that utilize speech recognition have been employed to control the appliances and electronics throughout a house or building, however, these systems are expensive, complicated, and require custom installation.
Remotely controlling an electrical appliance is currently possible using devices employing a variety of technologies. Products using acoustic signals are available on the market to control electrical appliances. These devices recognize specific sounds such as claps, and respond by toggling power switches. One drawback of utilizing an acoustic device is that it does not provide "hands-free" control. Also, the user must remember an acoustic code, such as a sequence of claps, for each appliance.
Another way to control an appliance is by the utilization of a remote control. Remote control units utilizing speech recognition have been designed for electronic products such as VCRs. The speaker talks into a control unit while depressing a switch, and the speech commands are recognized and transmitted to the VCR using infra-red signals. Although this system offers a means for the remote control of electronics, it does not offer a hands-free solution. Additionally, the user must have the remote control unit with him or her, and each target appliance must be adapted to receive IR signals.
Similar to any developing technology, speech recognition poses many hurdles, including designing the most effective user interface, and increasing response accuracy. A non-friendly user interface is likely to frustrate the user when non-responsiveness of the device is the only indication of a recognition error. Another difficulty involves extemporaneous conversations and sounds that may falsely trigger a device response. Speech recognition devices have attempted to overcome this problem by allowing a very limited number of speech commands such as "ON" and "OFF." However, these devices must be programmed with the voices of the speakers that will use the device, and do not anticipate noisy environments in which the device is required to distinguish between the speaker and other noises. Also, the limited vocabulary allows the utilization of one device per room, unless the speaker desires to turn on all appliances at the same time.
The current technology for the remote control of electronic consumer products fails to provide a hands-free, economical, compact, and easy-to-use device. Additionally, available designs do not offer solutions for inaccuracy due to false response, user frustration, and ambient noise interference. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.